In order to support vehicle driving, there is utilized an image processing system that creates and displays an overhead view image around a vehicle by photographing the surrounding of the vehicle by the plurality of cameras that have been respectively installed on the front, the back and both of the left and right sides of the vehicle, performing viewpoint conversion on these photographed images and joining together the respective images. On that occasion, although regions that the adjacent cameras photograph mutually overlap on a joint thereof, conventionally, one overhead view image has been created by selecting the photographed image to be used for display in accordance with a certain standard. However, in this technique, discontinuity arises on the joint and further in a case where there are present a pedestrian and an obstacle in the vicinity of the joint, such a problem arises that it falls into an a situation that it becomes difficult to recognize them.
As a countermeasure to this problem, in Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed a technique of alternately arranging pixels in accordance with a certain role in the region in which the plurality of images overlap. In addition, in Patent Literature 2, there is disclosed a technique of deciding whether the obstacle is present on a joint portion of an overhead view image to be displayed so as to change a position that the joint portion of the overhead view image locates is disclosed. In addition, in Patent Literature 3, there is disclosed a technique of, in a case where a solid object is present in an area where field images by two cameras overlap, setting a boundary line along which the field images by the two cameras in the area concerned are to be composited such that only the image by one camera is left on a composite image in regard to the image of the solid object concerned. In addition, in Patent Literature 4, there are disclosed a technique of setting the boundary line similar to the boundary line in Patent Literature 3 and a technique of, in a case where the obstacle is present in the area where the field images by the two cameras overlap, setting composition weighting of an image of the obstacle by one camera as 1 and composition weighting of the image of the obstacle by the other camera as 0, weighting 0.5 to a portion other than the obstacle in the image by each of the cameras and compositing together them.